The Heart of a Nobody
by USbeagle
Summary: Imagine being told all your life that you could never do something. Day after day you are reminded that it is entirely impossible for this to occur. Now imagine that this fact that all of your beliefs rely on was shattered by one simple four letter word. A word that has confused all of man, heartless, and nobody kind for as far as anyone can remember. A word that can only be define


The Heart of a Nobody

By: USbeagle

Imagine being told all your life that you could never do something. Day after day you are reminded that it is entirely impossible for this to occur. Now imagine that this fact that all of your beliefs rely on was shattered by one simple four letter word. A word that has confused all of man, heartless, and nobody kind for as far as anyone can remember. A word that can only be defined by a heart. Yet another thing thought as impossible for anyone like me. This is the tale of a single word that shattered my reality.

Everything started exactly eight days after I joined a group of people like me. We are called nobodys. Beings stripped of ourselves and our heartless, it is a rarity but sometimes a nobody can retain a sense of self and even sentience. Yet even with all of this we fail to have to curtail things. A heart and by proxy feelings, but after Axel and I finished our first mission together he bought me something that would eventually become my favorite food ever. Sea salt ice cream, it's salty but sweet. This taste would stay with me even if my memories fade I will never forget this flavor. As axel and I sat atop the clock tower I stared down to the street, I slowly turned to Axel. His red hair was gently flowing in the air and his coat fit his form perfectly. I wasn't sure what it was at the time but I felt something I had never felt before.

By the fourteenth day I had been shown the ropes and comprehended my duty as a keyblade wielder. I was finally partnered with Axel again, he was very accommodating to how slow I was at learning and we saw an odd group of full people, hearts and all. Later he explained to me they were friends, and also that Axel and I are friends. Yet the way he attempted to explain it was somewhat off for him. Usually he would just answer completely sure of himself, but this time he was uncertain. It seemed that instead of giving a definitive answer in the end we got more sea salt ice cream.

On my twenty-second day I was partnered up with Axel again. I don't know what it was but I felt a slight upward tugging at my lips. There was also a slight rising in my chest. It's almost laughable that I didn't know what was going on but Axel stated quite clearly on the same day "You're such a zombie". Our mission was to take down a guardian. It was a swift mission and as soon as we were done we went back up to the top of the clock tower for sea salt ice cream that's when he told me. He told me he was going to be leaving and going to Castle Oblivion. This meant no more missions together, no more afternoons at the clock tower, and no more axel at all. Besides all of that I got an ice cream stick that said winner on it, I decided to keep it until I saw him again.

It had been only four days since Axel had been stationed at Castle Oblivion and already there was bad news. On the twenty sixth day I walked into the grey room and, I overheard Demyx and Xaldin having a conversation about Castle Oblivion. Evidently one of the members stationed there had been terminated. I couldn't believe it, when I heard this it felt like someone had punched me square in the stomach. It could have been Axel. After this day I slept, I slept for far too long, if my memory serves me right I was out for twenty three days.

When I woke up there was a girl. I really wish I could remember her name, I don't even remember her face. It had been fifty-one days since I joined the Organization and the guy who took me on my first mission wasn't here. It was seatrain that he had been terminated. Everyone at Castle Oblivion was toast, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaus, and Axel. The feeling that I had felt back when I first found out was multiplied, I wasn't only punched I was pummeld.


End file.
